


Ambushed- fanart

by Selofain



Category: DCU
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With a deep breath and a silent wish Superman did the only thing he could think of.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Hey.” He said awkwardly, sidling around next to Batman to wrap an arm around his waist. Nice and high, almost friendly. Yeah, friendly, that was it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed- fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ambushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101087) by [skund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund). 



> I think I got a mite carried away with Sha Miv's dress. As usual, my backgrounds don't blend in super well with the foreground.


End file.
